kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ei Sei
Ei Sei (えいせい, 嬴政) is the king of Qin who bears a striking resemblance to Shin's friend Hyō. His father was the late king, but his mother did not have any royal blood. He influences how Chinese government is run via the legalism system. This system is practiced by many Chinese royal families in the past and is still applied by the 21st century China government. He was also the one who initiated the construction of the Great Wall of China. Appearance Sei is a young, thin but muscular man. He has brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. His attire is usually consisted of the standard royal robes and many times he is seen carrying his sword with him. Personality Ei Sei seems level headed but somewhat cold. When Shin was going to let Jo Kan leave, Ei Sei kills the assassin without remorse. However, he does care at least a little bit about those loyal to him. When Shin collapses from exhaustion in Episode-4, Ei Sei carries him without complaint even though he said before that he would treat Shin as a sword and not a person. History Ei Sei grew up as a political hostage in the State of Zhao, but escaped with the help of the black market merchant Shika. Story Ei Sei's life is in danger from his half brother Seikyō and the minister Ketsu Shi who want both his death and the throne. Helped by those loyal to him, Ei Sei was able to escape from the revolt in the Royal Palace, but he is not out of danger yet. Hyō tells him to wait for Shin in case if he dies. After they met and dealt with the assassin, the are trying to escape the army with the help Ten and make their way to meet Shōbunkun. Seikyo is very cold towards Shin but that's just temporary. After Shin defeated Muta, and joined Shobunkun they make their way to Yo Tan Wa the king of the mountain tribe to ask his help against Seikyō. Ei Sei persuades the Queen, with his idea to unite all of the middle kingdom. After that they move to the capital of Qin and he fights with the main force while Shin and the others are using a secret passage to the throne room. When the battle is won, Seikyo attacks Ei Sei accusing him to be a lowly commoner, and after that he is beaten half dead by Ei Sei, he even persuades Ō Ki to retreat. 'Third Faction Arc' While discussing how Ryo's faction has grown, Sei's faction begins to wonder how they can defeat them with their tiny number of followers. Mister Shi Shi informs them of a third faction even Ryo has trouble dealing with. And he informs them that an envoy from that faction appeared at his estate the day before, and gave him a letter with the royal seal. Which was hidden during Seikyou's Revolt by Sei on the eve of his escape. Shi Shi explains as apart of the Seikyou faction he was not able to locate the seal, because it was hidden with the third faction. So they come to the realization that someone made a copy of the seal. Shōbunkun tells them that the third faction is the Royal Harem. And that it is ruled by Sei's mother. Heki then believes that as Sei's mother she would definitely accept Sei's request for an alliance. Shōbunkun explains if it were that easy they would have done that from the start. Sei then tells Heki the relationship between him and his mother is not that simple. Shōbunkun tells them the reason they abstained from making contact with the harem up until then was because they did not want the harem faction to get close to Sei. Because, of how women of high authority in the past have lead to the downfall of their respective dynasties. Because of their amateurs in politics, getting involved with women would bring them nothing but trouble. Furthermore, the harm is the nest that houses the vile eunuchs. Were they to align themselves with the harem, they would definitely follow over as well. Also, since the royal harm has always followed its own unique laws and traditions, they would become extremely difficult to control if they were to grant them real political power. Which is why even Ryo Fui has been hesitant to reach out his hand in their direction. Shi Shi says that due to the Queen Mother being apathetic about politics until then, she's remained silent during the power struggle between Ryofui and Sei. However, by sending them the letter they can assume that she's had a change of heart. Sei then has Shi Shi open the seal to take a look. He opens it to find nothing written inside. This leads Shōbunkun to two possible conclusions. The first being that its just a simple prank. The second being that they have decided to ally themselves with either their faction or Ryo Fui. Shi Shi agrees with Shōbunkun and doesn't believe they'll remain neutral by that point. Sei explains it is not easy for them to discern what she truly intends, and he also agrees that the blank letter is probably related to the harem's neutrality. Yet somehow, he also has a feeling that it holds a completely different meaning. But more importantly the matter of the seal on the letter, means they have purposely stamped the it with the royal seal and delivered it into their hands, the meaning there was extremely obvious. Sei says they should know that they would not sit by and overlook the brazen act and yet, they still chose to send it. In other words, whoever sent the letter wants them to turn their gaze towards the Royal Harem. Shi Shi tells them that the Queen has three ladies in waiting under her, managing the harem. And behind them are the three great official families Han, Kai, and Ryou, and even since olden times they've been a minor power backing the harem. And if they were join forces with them, their faction would be nearly even with chancellor Ryo's camp. Were they to ally with Ryo Fui, they would become completely powerless to resist them. So no matter which path they chose they couldn't avoid the harem faction. Shōbunkun then explain's the Queen Mother is poison, and the three families are her poisonous fangs. Looking at it simply, it might appear that their faction would swell in numbers, but the question was whether or not they would truly be able to cooperate together, united against Ryo Fui. If anything the harem could drag them into their own ridiculous schemes could make the alliance the more terrifying choice, because they would be unable to repel Ryo Fui's forces. The next day, Sei went to the harem. As Sei stand clear across the room his mother has him come closer to see his face. See remarks on how he has become quite a fine man in the small amount of time since they last met. Sei says its the same for he, and her beauty has yet to fade. He then tells her to stop with the innocent act, and asks her to hand over the copy of the royal seal. He tells he for a prank, it was going too far, and were the matter to had been exposed, there would be an uproar over her being tried for the crime of betraying their state. She tells him traitor of the state does sound severe, but its funny for those words to come up between them. Considering the lifestyle they lead in Zhao. She reminds him of the abuse they suffered, and with not a single source of money, they were forced to sully themselves just to be able to eat. But now he is the almighty King of the great state of Qin and she is its Queen Mother, and how on paper they posses the two highest positions in the kingdom. And there should not be a single person who stands above the two of them. She then explains to Chou Kou the reason her and Sei had avoided each other was because they didn't want to remind each other of those hellish days in Zhao. When Sei asks he why she copied the seal and sent the letter, she replies by saying that she just felt like seeing his face again after such a long time. Sei then turns to take his leave but she asks him if their was a request he wanted to make. He tells her he's changed his mind. She then gets him to request for the assistance of the Harem Faction. She then tells him she will send her reply in a few days. A few days later, a messenger arrived at one of Sei's estates. The answer given was "yes." A few days later, You comes to Sei at night to request aid for Kou. Sei tells her that Kou would speak of her every now and then, and she is just as she described, inclined to take action in unusual ways. Sei has a messenger go to wake up his personal doctors to heal Kou. After she is stabilized, she informs Sei that the harm joining his camp was a lie. And that Ryo Fui and his mother were betrothed before his birth. And that the previous night they had an affair. He then has Kou get some rest. Later, he puts the pieces to get. So the strange antics his mother committed were all for the purpose of baiting out Ryo Fui, and the objective of meeting him was to reaffirm her apathy towards him. The next day he calls Shōbunkun and Shi Shi together. He tells them Ryo Fui has revealed an opening, and it's time for them to switch to the offensive. And they will strike directly at the center of his power. He has them leak the information of Ryo Fui and the Queen Mother's affair. And when the heads of the three great families switch to Ryo Fui's camp, this was seen as an unnatural move for the Queen Mother's Faction to side with the enemy of her own son. Which lead lead people to believe the rumor. Sei then takes the advantage to increase his numbers and disrupt Ryo's camp. Abilities Trivia *Ei Sei is based on the actual figure of Qin Shi Huang, whose actual name is Zhao Zheng. *According to the Chinese history, his mother brought shame on him, because of the many affairs with different ministers, so he banned her from the palace. Gallery Manga= |-|Anime= Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Qin Category:Ei Sei faction Category:Male